Lim Jing (Taken By Force)
Lim Jing (Miranda Kwok) is a minor antagonist in the 2010 action film "Taken By Force". Lim Jing is the beautiful, but deadly lieutenant of Choy Muk, the leader of the Triad Dragons, a violent, fanatical Asian gang operating in Chinatown alleys. At one point she approaches a man who is a drug dealer who has encroached on her territory. He is terrified at the sight of this beautiful woman. There is something gentle and feminine, yet powerful and menacing about the way she interrogates him. If it was worth her time she could break every bone in his body. Instead, she reassures him, kisses him, and then pulls a gun and blows his brains out. A cop shows up and she runs for it, losing her gun. She ends up cornered by the armed cop, but he gets too close to her and she disarms him and beats him up. She pistol whips him with his own gun and strides off, cocky after her easy victory. Later they encounter each other in a shed and in the final fight,her speed and martial arts skills again give her the advantage over the cop. She knocks him down and then paces, waiting for him to rise so she can beat him again. Instead he grabs the shovel that is conveniently at hand and swings it into her belly, knocking her down. Uninjured, she is back on her feet before he can swing again. He swings the shovel again, but she is much faster than him and easily ducks, disarms him, batters his body and knocks him down again. She doesn't want to fight this big, heavy male on the ground, so she paces back and forth like the thoroughbred she is, ready to explode into violence when he rises. The cop had conveniently landed with his hand by a garden tool. He grabs it, rises and attacks again, only to be stopped in his tracks by a kick to the belly. Again she lands a flurry of punches and kicks on his body and kicks him down onto a burlap bag, injured and stunned. Again she struts back and forth before him, muscles taut and nerves jangling. He's damaged and now it is time to finish him. She reaches to her shoe and draws a butterfly knife, which she expertly manipulates as she victoriously proclaims, "I'm gonna slice you like sushi." Apparently the knife robbed her of her intelligence at the same time the cop got smart. Rather than rise to his feet again to face the knife he crawls behind some kind of high table. She let him rise behind the table and then she began wildly thrusting and swinging the knife at him across the table. He easily stays out of range and then finds a chance to flip up a leaf of the table and knock her swinging arm hard. The knife falls to the table. Unfocused, she can't defend against his well-telegraphed punch to her face. She blocks his second punch, but misses his third, which stuns her. He grabs the back of her neck and slams her face into the table. She pulls back, stunned, but he keeps hold of her neck with one hand and picks up the knife and plunges it into her neck. Lim Jing's jugular vein is severed when she is stabbed. She sinks to the ground gagging on her own blood. He approaches her as she is bleeding a pool of blood onto the floor and her body is in spasms and says, "I hate sushi." Trivia *Miranda Kwok appeared as Tommy Wong in the 2003 video "Ride or Die". *Miranda Kwok appeared as Dominax in the 2006 episode "Payback's a Witch" for the TV series "Charmed". Gallery 01 TBF Approaching the terrified dealer.jpg|Approaching the terrified dealer 02 TBF What have you got here.jpg|What do we have here 03 TBF Kiss of death.jpg|Kiss of death 04 TBF Boom!.jpg|Boom 05 TBF Armed cop arrives.jpg|Armed cop arrives 06 TBF Runs for it and knocks over a big guy.jpg|Knocks over big dude escaping 07 TBF Fast.jpg|She's athletic and fast 08 TBF His legs are longer.jpg|But his legs are longer 09 TBF Cornered.jpg|Cornered and deadly 10 TBF Guy gets within range.png|Gonna arrest me? 11 TBF Who is in charge now.png|She turns the tables 12 TBF Punched.png|Down, boy! 13 TBF Loser.png|You Loser! 13 TBF They fire blindly until out of bullets.png|Final battle begins 14 TBF Preparing for the battle.png|Out of ammo 15 TBF She knocks his arm away.png|Insults and she knocks his arm away 16 TBF Here comes the first blow.png|First blow - he's laughably slow 17 TBF She knocks him down and waits for him to rise.png|She knocks him down and waits for him to rise so she can do it again 18 TBF She was not watching for that shovel to the belly.png|So overconfident she doesn't see that shovel in time 19 TBF Ouch - but she is tough.png|Ouch - but she's tough 20 TBF She quickly rises and they square off again.png|On her feet in a flash and ready before he can swing again 21 TBF She ducks his swing and counters.png|He's so slow - she ducks the shovel and counters 22 TBF Quick flurry.png|Battered again with kicks and punches 23 TBF He goes down again.png|Down he goes again 24 TBF Again she prances like a thoroughbread and waits for him to rise.png|Muscles taught and nerves jangling, she prances like a thoroughbread waiting for him to rise 25 TBF Again he finds a weapon and rises.png|Again he finds a weapon and rises 26 TBF Stopped in his tracks.png|Booted and stopped in his tracks 27 TBF More punishment.png|More punishment 28 TBF Aaand down he goes.png|Aaaaand down he goes again 29 TBF She pulls the knife.png|She pulls her knife 30 TBF Prancing and waiting again.png|Again she prances and waits - this time when he rises he'll die 31 TBF Smarter he crawls behind a table.png|Wiser, he doesn't rise, but crawls behind a table 32 TBF He rises behind the table.png|He rises behind the table 33 TBF Angel of death.png|Beautiful angel of death 35 TBF Careless stroke.png|Frustrated, she swings wildly and carelessly across the table 36 TBF Wild careless swing.png|More broad careless swipes 37 TBF He knocks the knife from her hand.png|He swings up the table leaf and knocks the knife from her hand 38 TBF And punches her face.png|He punches her face 39 TBF She has slowed enough that he can plunge the knife in.png|She tries to defend and he punches her again 40 TBF He slams her face onto the table.png|He slams her face onto the table 41 TBF He plunges the knife into her throat.png|He plunges the knife into her throat Vlcsnap-2014-09-23-18h05m09s99.png|Gasping and fading Vlcsnap-2014-09-23-18h05m31s76.png|Spasms and bleeding out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Bra and Panties Category:Gang Member Category:Henchwoman Category:Martial Artist Category:Open Side Dress Category:Tattoos Category:Demise: Severed Jugular Category:Demise: Stabbed Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Man Kills Villainess